


Body Like a Back Road

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: More Than The Luthor Name [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, MTTLN verse, Smut, that parent feel when you wake up 2 hours before your kids to have Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: A short smutlet about Lena and Kara enjoying their anniversary./More Than The Luthor Nameverse.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: More Than The Luthor Name [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Body Like a Back Road

It was their anniversary. Today marked the day that Kara had gotten the guts to tell Lena she loved her. It was two years ago today that Lena admitted the same. Now they were steadily dating, for more than two years (if you counted all the “Friendly” dates they’d gone on. Which, naturally, Lena did.) and they had two of the cutest kids in the world. Alura and Calvin Danvers… her children.

Lena had never imagined such a bliss as a life with this kind of family. A _loving_ one. It was kind of sad, when you thought of it that way. But nonetheless, Lena was extremely happy and excited to be dating one Kara Danvers.

So when Kara woke Lena up the morning of their anniversary, head buried in Lena’s neck, Lena could do nothing but smile. “Good morning, my love.” She whispered.

“G'morning, angel.” Kara responded playfully, kissing against Lena’s neck. “Do you have the time?” she asked, in a cheeky way that said she knew well enough what time it was.

“What? Mm, no. What time is it?” Lena arched her head to give Kara better access against her neck.

“4AM. A full two hours before Lu and Cal will wake up.” Kara gave her girlfriend a wicked smile. “I was thinking about you this morning in my dreams and I woke up, and I had to touch you. S’that okay?”

“Mmm….I think I can get on board with that, Ms Danvers.” Lena and Kara both softly giggled at the title, Kara shaking her head fondly.

“None of that. Right now, I’m nothing but your Kara.” Kara began to smile against Lena’s neck, then moved down lower, unbuttoning Lena’s pajama shirt as she went.

“My Kara.” Lena curled her fingers into blonde locks, arching into Kara’s kisses. “God, that feels good.” she hissed as Kara pressed a firm kiss, sucking on the skin, to her belly.

“I love you.” Kara murmured. “You’re delicious, and all mine.” she reminded the Luthor.

“All yours, Kara, I promise—oh _shit_ Kara that feels amazing.”

“Yeah, you like it when I touch you like this?” When had Kara become so bold? Somewhere along the two years of their relationship, Lena supposed.

“So much. Love it when you t-touch me,” Lena whimpered out.

“Shh, baby. We’ve got to be quiet unless you want a curious pair of toddlers.” Kara warned, giggling as she lowered her girlfriend’s pajama pants.  
“Shit, you're right— give me the pillow then. You _know_ good and well that I can’t be quiet when you do this.” Lena was passed the pillow and she put it over her face lightly, enough to muffle her sound, as Kara slid her underwear down as well.

“I’m gonna touch you now, okay babe? Thumbs up if that’s okay.” Kara was happy to see that her girlfriend gave her a thumbs up almost immediately. “Good girl, just tell me to stop if you want me to.” She purred before her mouth descended down on Lena.

A muffled scream of pleasure was sounded off as soon as Kara’s tongue swiped against Lena’s core, her gentle assault of Lena’s body turning Lena on more than usual. Perhaps she was sensitive today, with all the love she felt for the blonde currently between her legs.

Lena’s hand twisted into blonde locks again, pulling at Kara’s hair to push her deeper.

“Patience, baby.” Kara chuckled against skin. “I don’t want you to come for me yet, you gotta earn that. You know the rules.” The blonde smirked briefly before nibbling at Lena, continuing to lap at her body.

Lena cautiously pulled the pillow away from her mouth so that she could whine, “Don’t tease me, darling. I want you so much.” She squirmed underneath Kara’s touch.

Kara stilled Lena’s hips, easily sliding her lips against the brunette’s core once more. “Not yet, let me hear you beg for me.” Kara requested.

“You’re such a goddamn tease,” Lena playfully complained as she arched her hips into Kara’s face. “Come here, I want you to kiss me.” she whispered.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Kara responded immediately, pressing a soft kiss to where she was before she arched upwards, landing a sloppy kiss to Lena’s lips.

“I love you,” they said at the same time as they parted.

“Great minds.” Lena chuckled breathlessly. “Can you just use your hand now?” she asked in a quiet voice. “I wanna keep your lips occupied…..” she heavily hinted.

“Of course honey,” Kara agreed instantly. “Thank you for telling me what you want,” she whispered before her right hand began to play Lena like her favourite guitar.

“Always.” Lena murmured back right as they caught each other’s lips again. They kissed languidly for what seemed like too short a time when all of a sudden Lena pulled away to cry out Kara’s name in a muted tone, as she came for her girlfriend. “Holy shit.” She whispered as stars burst in her eyes.

“Holy shit indeed.” Kara mumbled smugly as she laid down on top of Lena. “Babe, I’m so close. Touch me?”

“Please.” Lena murmured, having recovered quickly at the idea of touching Kara. “C'mere,” she urged Kara.

The blonde came closer to her, and then it was a flurry of quick movements before Kara too was crying out. “Rao,” she hummed as she laid against Lena’s chest.

“Happy Anniversary to us,” Lena murmured in agreement. “I love you.” She sighed out.

“I love you too, now get some sleep babe. We’ve got a long day of happiness ahead of us!” Kara beamed, wrapping the blanket over them both before kissing Lena again.

“And many years of it afterward.” Was that positivity? From Lena Luthor?

Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> should I write more about Kara and Lena's anniversary? Maybe a family thing?
> 
> Also this is my first smut fic for Lena and Kara so please be gentle :'D
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _


End file.
